Superman The Story Of A Hero
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: While Clark was in the shower he thought about how his life was going. He had a great wife, a beautiful child and his powers. Which he hasn't been able to use in a very long time. Ever since the defeat of Minsheng, one of the toughest people they've ever faced. The justice league was no longer needed, but Clark knew one day they would need to be together again. M for profanity


Okay so...new story. I'm really freaking tired of writing yuri so I'm writing Yaoi! 3. lol jk, but I've always wanted to write a justice league story so that's what this story is about. (I own no characters, except Psyco and Minsheng). Enjoy

#Mouse

Clark Kent woke up to his alarm clock. It was 6:14 a.m and the average man would be tired

, but Clark was not an ordinary man. He looked aside at his sleeping wife, Lois Lane. They had

gotten married two years ago and had a son of a year old, Michael Kent.

"Hmmm. I wonder if Tre is up?" Clark said to himself. "I'll call and check."

Clark proceeded to call the Uchiha teen who was visiting from the leaf. RING. RING.

"What the hell? Oh the phone. What's good Clark?" Tre said.

"Hello Tre- wait. How did you lnow this was Clark?"

"I guessed. And that's how I answer every call I get. So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you were available."

"Yeah. Available for what?"

"I need a baby sitter for Michael."

"Ohhhhhh. Yeahhhh I'm free."

"Ok. Good. I'll see you at 7:30."

"Okay."

Clark and Psyco hung up their phones and Clark took another look at his sleeping wife then

got up to take a shower.

"Ugh. Great now I have to take care of Michael. Hmmm. It shouldn't be that bad."

While Clark was in the shower he thought about how his life was going. He had a great wife,

a beautiful child and his powers. Which he hasn't been able to use in a very long time. Ever since the defeat of Minsheng, (Chinese for Voice of the People) one of the toughest people

they've ever faced. The justice league was no longer needed, but Clark knew one day they would need to come together again so he never stops training. He stepped out the shower and

dried himself off.

He looked in the mirror and saw he was growing a beard. Like mentioned before he was not a regular man. He aimed his laser eyes at the mirror and used them to shave his beard.

"Hmmmm. Looks nice."

Clark smiled at his comment then left the bathroom and went into his room and noticed Lois

wasn't there. He remained calm and used his X-ray vision and saw Lois downstairs. He wasn't

surprised to see Lois down there. He was just startled that she didn't knock on the bathroom door like she usually does. If she did get kidnapped her scream could be heard from a long distance in fact, it was her scream that lead superman to Minsheng's hideout. He put on his suit and glasses and went downstairs to see Lois almost done with breakfast.

"Good morning Clark." Lois said

"Goodmorning Lois."

Clark pecked his wife's lips then sat down and got ready to eat. Lois gave Michael some food then brought up something Clark never thought she'd bring up.

"So Clark...do you ever think the justice league will ever get together again?"

"I...uhhhh...I'm not sure. Ever since we- I mean the justice league beat Minsheng. There is no need for them."

"Don't say that! They will be needed again one day I know it! Superman, Batman, hell even Hawkgirl!

They will be needed one day...I know it."

Clark got up and hugged his wife.

"Lois I know you have faith in the justice league...I do to. But we just haven't been having any crime. So I guess it's okay to..."

"It's okay to what?"

"Tell you that I-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Tell you I love you and Tre's babysitting today."

"But-"

Clark kissed Lois and went to answer the door.

"Hey Tre."

"Wassup. Hey can you-"

"Oh gosh will you look at that. Time to go. See ya!"

Clark left and Psyco rolled his eyes put his stuff down and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Lois. Oooooh ham."

Psyco took a piece of ham picked up Michael and went upstairs, Lois followed and went into her room.

"Shit. How did you shit on yourself? YOU JUST FREAKING ATE!"

Psyco went to Lois and Clark's room to get some diapers .

"Hey Lois can I get some diapers? Oh shit."

Lois was completely naked. She had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed.

"Tre! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Which one?"

"You are so inappropriate."

"Hey. You asked. So about those diapers?"

"They're in the closet downstairs."

"Ok. Thanks."

Clark pulled up to his job at the Metropolis Daily News. He walked into the front door and

his boss Mr. Ronald P. Gumby him immediately.

"Clark baby! How ya doin?

"Well sir I-"

"Good to hear it. Look I'm just gonna cut to the cheese. I need you to do a story on the justice league."

"But sir. The justice league is no longer active."

"Well they better get active or it's your ass Clark!"

Gumby slammed the door in Clark's face and Clark just went to his office and sat down.

"Ohhhhh man. I don't even know where to begin."

BOOOOOOM! Clark heard an explosion in the distance. And knew what he had to do.

Clark ran outside with his notepad and pen. He ran to see who was causing the ruckus. It

was none other than Bane.

As much as Clark wanted to interfere he waited to see if any of the justice league would come.

No one came except for Psyco who was holding his own, but Bane was winning.

"Est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez faire Ninja? I expected more."

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Psyco whispered

Bane noticed the heat coming in Psyco's mouth and grabbed hold. The justsu went off in Psyco's mouth and burned his throat.

"*Cough* ***Wheeze*** Oh...god..."

"Heh heh heh. Did you really think you could get me with such a futile attack. Now your throat is scarred like a child's knee when he falls off a bike."

**Cough**, **Hack**

"Peut-être un peu d'eau aiderait?

"Yes please..." Psyco said.

"Too bad."

Bane lifted his foot to step on Psyco's head, when Superman charged Bane and speared him half-way down the long street. Superman stopped suddenly and let Bane fly. Bane went tumbling throughout the city streets and his back hit a truck.

"Ahhhhh Superman I thought I'd never see you again where's the rest of your little club?"

"We're uhhhh. Disbanded."

"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Now I break you Superman!"

Bane took off running towards Superman and Superman charged back with full might when

they reached each other the got in a wrestling cluch and Bane put Superman in a headlock

and threw Superman over his shoulder.

"Superman it would seem these days of relaxation have made you Más débil!"

Superman gritted his teeth and charged at Bane, who responded by smacking Superman with a car and sent him through a building. Bane chuckled then picked up a random man by the throat

and intended to hit him, but Psyco came out of no where and landed in front of Bane.

Bane threw the man at a bus stop, but Psyco's shadow clone caught him.

"Usted tiene corazón para volver para otra ronda, but it is futile."

Bane swung at Psyco with a hard right hook. Psyco ducked and tripped Bane. As Bane fell Psyco jumped over him and blasted three fire balls at him. There was an explosion of heat and fire and the street just burned. Psyco knew that didn't kill Bane, but he wasn't trying to. All he had to do was incapacitate him. After a few seconds Psyco noticed a shadow in the fire and Bane bursted out and charged at Psyco so fast Psyco didn't have time to move. When Bane

impacted Psyco did a flip and landed on his back. Bane didn't want Psyco getting up so he

jumped back and did an elbow drop right on Psyco's chest.

Psyco coughed and wheezed and coughed up blood.

"Usted no me puede vencer con el fuego, muchacho. Porque yo nací en el mismo."

Bane lifted Psyco by his neck and gave him ruthless blows to the ribs and head. Psyco coughed

up blood and brusied with every hit. After toying with Psyco, Bane started to choke him. As Bane squeezed Psyco's eyes got dimmer. Bane smiled under his mask, but his "victory" was short lived, because Superman came and tackled Bane.

"I've had it! This fight ends here Bane!"

"We'll see about that." Bane said.

Superman and Bane got into another clutch. Superman pushed Bane back and floated off the ground to meet Bane's "face" and he hit Bane with a left, right, and another left hook. The last hook got one of Bane's feet of the ground so Superman rached down and easily lifted Bane into the air, he then proceeded to fly into the air and grab Bane and sent Bane flying into the ground.

Superman showed a sign of relief for a split-second and Bane got up and picked Superman up

and slammed Superman's back onto his knee. With one last yelp of pain Superman was out.

Bane had triumpfed, but he forgot about Psyco. And once he turned around a giant fireball

consumed Bane.

Psyco stood battered and broken. He was like Mr. Freeze, he wouldn't fall for the same thing

twice. He knew for sure Bane would come charging or walking out of the fire. And right after

he thought that sure enough Bane came walking out of the fire. His left pant leg burned, his

tanktop torn, and his mask ripped in the corner.

"¡Enhorabuena! Usted es el primero en enterarse me felicito un adversario. Too bad you won't live to tell about it!"

Bane charged at Psyco and tried to boot him, but Psyco went under his leg and went behind him and kicked him in the back of the head then kicked the back of his leg to kneel him down. Bane

didn't have the time or energy to get back up so he countered by hitting him in the stomack with the side of his fist. Psyco fell forward onto his stomach and Bane raised his two giant fists in the air and slammed them on Psyco's back.

Psyco was bloody, tired, and possibly paralized. Bane walked back to Superman and lifted him up.

"Tiempo de morir el hombre de acero."

Psyco looked up at Bane beating the already tired and broken Superman. And got angry and he

activated his sharingan. His was like no other. It could only be gotten by letting go of the one you love. And whenever the user acheives a certain temper it activates, but this sharingan can make you blind with only one use. Psyco put his fingers together and was about to finish Bane when he remembered what the guru told him.

"**Psyco forget about what Aang said about you not being wise about letting Jade go. But he only said that, because you are wiser than any avatar I've taught. Do not let your anger get the best of you. Use the sharingan only when really needed, but remember...you will go blind."**

Psyco deactivated his Sharingan and looked over to see a large rock. He picked it up and chucked it at Bane's head. The rock exploded over Bane's head and it dazed him a little.

When he recovered Bane started to laugh.

"Was that supposed to knock me out?"

"Nope it was a distraction." Psyco said.

"From what?"

"From me perdición." Superman said.

Superman hit Bane square in the face as hard as he could and Bane fell backwards, knocked out.

Psyco limped over to superman and said,

"Well...that was difficult."

"Yeah. That was also a warning attack."

"From who?"

"Possibly Minsheng."

"Impossible. Minsheng fell in acid."

"So did joker."

"Well...huff...huff...you have a point."

"Take Bane back to the Asylum."

"Ok. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to round up the League."

"Heh heh. Alright."

With that Psyco picked up Bane and made his way to the Aylum.

What a chapter huh? Lol. But foreal though let me know what you think. There will be more to come. And here is what Psyco's Sharingan looks like! Oh! And I could use some OC's so if you have any let me know


End file.
